Team ARVRS: Legend of The Grimm Warriors
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: When Team RWBY find a strange Swordsman and his pet wolf in the Emerald Forest, The swordsman Auron finds himself being forced to join Beacon Academy. However, he wishes to leave the school in order to form his own team of 5 friends from his past. Watch as Team ARVRS takes Beacon by storm, with teams RWBY and JNPR helping them along the way and learning more about the them. RubyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**What's happening guys, Fire Dragon of Miracles here and bring you my newest story called, Team ARVRS: Legend of The Grimm Warriors! Now the inspiration that caused me to create this story was both the RWBY series and three series known world way as some of the best franchises in the world, Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy 7 and the Metal Gear Solid series. I chose certain elements from each of them and combined them with the elements of RWBY in order to create something that while possibly fresh and new, retains the way the world of RWBY works as it's creator Monty Oum had done so (May he rest in an eternal peace and happiness). Anyways I've also made 4 OC love interest for each of the girls, and each of them have gone through a pretty dark and gore past together so huh, look forward to that. Anyways read on to the first chapter of Team ARVRS: The Warriors of Grimm!**

* * *

 **(Midnight: Beacon Academy Emerald Forest)**

Deep within the Emerald Forest a few miles away from Beacon Academy; the sound of pain howling could be heard in the sky. A young man, no older then 17 years of age could be standing in a clearing with a wolf besides as the two where surrounded by a large group of at least 25 Beowolves, with the man glaring at the Grimm's with a left golden colored eye. The man was around 5'11 in height and had a lean muscular body with tan skin, spiky crimson hair that was slicked back. He wore a half opened crimson jacket with a black shirt underneath along with right arm and hanging out from his half opened jacket and was covered in black bandages, white jeans that had a large amount of rips and tares on it and black and red combat boots. The most notable traits that the man had was the long vertical scar that when down from his right eye to his right cheek, a black tattered headband around his head and large sword resting on his back.

The wolf that was besides the man had Crimson colored fur with black streaks. The wolf also had small bone-like spikes coming out of it's arms, legs and backs and had two small bone horns atop of it's head. A notable trait that the wolf had was that his had white bandages wrapped around the left side of its head, covering its left eye.

The simply stared at the BeoWolves before a cocky smirk appeared on his face, revealing his sharp fang-like teeth. "I hate to break this to all you Beowolves." He said, an a calm voice. "But this is my Story. And none of you are a part of it."

The man then opened his right eye, revealing a crimson colored eye with a slit pupil. The man then pulled his right arm out from within his jacket before reaching behind his back with it and grabbing the handle of his large sword. The sword was a large, curved, single-edged black blade with the guard being gold and is decorated with red swirling patterns, and a red and black hilt with the fabric appearing to be tearing away. The edge of the sword's blade also appears to be covered in strange symbols. The man then got into a crouched stance with the left side of his body facing the Wolves and placing his sword over his right shoulder, with the wolf besides him growling lowly and threateningly. The Beowolves however didn't seem intimidated by the two, as they began to advance slowly; while the man simply chuckled as he continued to smirk.

"Alright then." The man said, as his right eye began to glow. "Let's dance."

The Beowolves all then let out a loud howl before charging straight at the man and the wolf besides him, with the two simply staying in their crouch positions. The wind then blew strongly through the air, and all that could be heard coming from the forest was the sound of a dying wolf howling.

 **(Morning: Beacon Academy)**

Ruby Rose, the 15 year old leader of Team RWBY could be seen walking through the hallways of the most elite training facility in the Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy. She had gotten a message on her scroll from Professor Ozpin; that he wanted to meet with her in his office, something of which made Ruby wonder why he wanted to see her so early in the morning. _"Did something happen, and if something did then what could it be?"_ She thought.

After walking for about 3 minutes; Ruby had arrived at the door of Professor Ozpin office. She then knocked on the door three times and after hearing a faint "come in" from the other side, opened the door and walked inside. Ruby closed the door behind her and turned around to see Professor Ozpin who, as usual had a mug full of coffee in his hand, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch who was standing besides him.

"Um, you wanted to see me Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked, standing in front of Ozpin desk.

"Yes miss Rose. You see, I have something that I need for you and your team to investigate." Ozpin said, resting his chin on his folded hands.

What Ozpin had just request caught Ruby a bit off guard. "Oh um, sure. But can I ask what exactly it is that you want us to investigate?" Ruby asked, placing her hands behind her back.

Professor Ozpin nodded. "You see, I saw a strange light coming from within the eastern side of the Emerald Forest. I then had a feeling that something was happening in the forest, and that is the reason I wish for you to investigate." Ozpin said, before closing his eyes. "Also, I wish for you to take team JNPR along with you as backup."

Ruby nodded. "Of course. Well head out right away!" She said, bowing before rushing out of the room.

As soon as Ruby left the office, Goodwitch turned to face Ozpin. "There is something else that made you deicide to send both Team RWBY and Team JNPR to investigate what was happening in the forest, isn't there?" She asked.

Ozpin simply smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Let's just say, I have the feeling that something very interesting is about to happen." He said, placing his mug on the ground.

 **(Scene change: Emerald Forest)**

"So, why did Ozpin ask you to bring us along?" Jaune asked, placing his hands behind his back.

"Yeah Ruby, mind explaining what's up?" Yang questioned, looking at her younger sister.

After her meeting with Professor Ozpin, Ruby had quickly rushed back to the dorms and had gotten her team along with Team JNRP together, before telling them that the professor wanted them to go to the eastern side of the Emerald Forest to check something out. Unfortunately, Ruby hadn't really explain why they where going to the eastern side of the forest.

Ruby then turned to the others, a sheepish smile on her face. "Oh yeah. You see, Professor Ozpin told me that he saw some kind of weird light coming from the eastern part of the Emerald Forest." She explained.

Weiss had a questioning look on her face. "Is that all?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms.

"Yep." Ruby said, as she continued walking.

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging, knowing that their was no point in arguing and just decided to keep following after Ruby. As the group continued to make their way through the forest when suddenly, the sound of an explosion appeared out of nowhere and ground underneath them began to shake violently and caused everyone to fall off their feet.

"What's going on?!" Blake shouted, looking around.

"No idea!" Pyrrha shouted, holding onto the ground.

Nora however, was laughing as the ground shacked. "This is fun!" She shouted.

"Nora!" Everyone shouted, not find the situation very funny.

After a few minutes, the ground stopped shaking and everyone manage to climb back onto their feet. "What in the world was that?" Ren asked, placing a hand on his head.

Everyone looked up and notice the massive smoke cloud that was coming from up ahead. "I say, whatever cause the smoke cloud." Yang said, pointing up at the cloud.

"Do you think that whatever cause the strange light the professor saw, was caused that explosion?" Jaune questioned.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Pyrrha said, looking at everyone.

The entire group nodded and began running in the direction in which the explosion came from. Eventually; the group arrived at a clearing in the forest and saw a man wearing a red leather hodded jacket and wielding a large sword with a crimson furred wolf beside him, fighting off a over 15 Beowolves.

"What the? Why are so many Beowolves attacking those two?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't think that matters! That guy won't last long against that many Grimm!" Yang said, before activating her Gauntlets.

Everyone else then pulled out their weapons and where about to charge in to help the man, when he suddenly turned around to face them, though everyone could not see the man face. "Don't get involved! This is my battle, no yours!" He said, glaring at them.

A Beowolf then lunged at the man while he was still facing the two teams. "Look out!" Ruby shouted.

The Beowolf was about to bring it's claws down on the man's neck; but the man turned around quickly and swiped his sword up at the falling Beowolf, with the swords blade cutting the Grimm vertically in half. "Wow!" Everyone shouted, looking at the man in amazement.

The man then turned back to the rest of Grimm. "Alright, I think I've had enough fun for one day." He said, before holding his sword up. "It's time I show you why the call me, 'The Crimson Reaper'.

The man pressed a bottom at the bottom of his swords handle, before throwing the sword into the air. The handle of the sword then extended out of the sword and then bended, turning the sword into a large Scythe. The weapon then began to fall down and the man raised his right hand into the air, catching the scythe. He then spun the scythe in his right hand a few times and resting it over his shoulder. Everyone was surprised and amazed by the man's weapon transformation, with Ruby being the most shocked.

"He uses a Scythe?" Ruby whispered.

"Alright then you overgrown mutts." The man said, crouching down. "Come at me."

The Beowolves seemed to comply, as 5 of them dashed towards the Man as he remained completely still, with both his eyes being closed. The 5 Grimms then jumped into the air, with the man then opening his right eye and jumping into the air after the 5 wolves. Appearing in front of one of the Grimm, he brought his Scythe down across the Grimm chest, creating a large gash and sending the Grimm crashing down to the ground. Two more Beowolves then dashed towards the man from behind and where about to slash at him with their claws, only for the Crimson furred wolf then appeared in front of them. The wolf then opened it's mouth before bitting down on one of the Beowolf's neck, ripping off it's head easily and the turned towards the other Beowolf, raising its right paw up before then slashing down downwards and leaving three large cuts on the wolf's body. The man then turned is attention to the two remaining Beowolves; before then spinning his scythe handle in his hand and placing the blade of the weapon behind his back. He then proceded spin his body around rapidly, before dashing towards the two remaining Grimm and cutting them both pefrectly in half.

The man and wolf then began to descend down from the sky and landed in front both Team RWBY and Team JNRP, who where simply staring at the two in amazment.

"These guys, they manage to take on 6 Beowolves at once; and didn't even break a sweat!" Jaune said, in complete shock.

The man then rested his Scythe on his shoulder before turning to the red furred wolf at his side. "My thanks old friend." The man said, smiling.

The wolf looked up at the man and barked happly. The man then turned his head and looked back at the Beowolves, who where simply growling at him and the people behind him. "I shall only say this one more. Leave now." The man said, taking a step forward.

The man was then suddenly surrounded by a large crimson red aura, with steam raising from his body as the ground underneath him began to crake. "Or I shall kill you." He said, coldly.

The 9 remaining Beowolves simply continued to glare at the man for a few more moments, before they all turned around and ran back into the forest. The aura surrounding the man then disappeared and the smoke rising from his body evporated into the air. The handle of the scythe then staighten before retractting back into the bladed, reverting back into a sword. He then spinned the sword above his head a few times, before placing it on his back. The man then turned around to face the people behind him, pulling his right arm back into his jacket before letting it hang out from it and closing his right eye.

"Now then, who might you eight be?" He asked, pulling down his hood to allow them to see his face.

Then unexpectedly, Ruby then appeared in front of the man with a trail of rose petal behind her. She was looking at him with star in her eyes. "THAT. WAS. AMAMZIN!" She said, a large smile on her face.

"Um?" The man questioned, a confused and surprise expression on his face.

"How did you do that?! What's your name?! Where did you learn to use a Scythe?!" Ruby asked, in a single breath.

Before the man could say a word, Ruby was then pulled away from him by Yang. "Easy there Ruby. Why don't we ask him one questioned at a time." Yang said, smiling at her younger sister.

"Auron." The man said, closing his left eye and turning around.

"Huh?" Everyone said, looking towards the man.

The man turned his head towards the group. "My name. It's Auron Kasai." He said, before turning back around.

The then heard panting coming from below them and looked down to see the Crimson furred wolf looking up at them, with it's tongue hanging out. "Doggy!" Nora squealed, bending down and petting the wolf on the head.

The wolf responded to Nora action by licking her on the face, which cause the girl giggle. "That's Sky." Auron said.

Auron then whistled and Sky then immediately walked over to him. "Now may I ask who all of you are?" Auron asked, turning back to them.

"Well I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby older sister." Yang said, smiling.

"I am Weiss Schnee." Weiss exclaimed, bowing slightly.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said.

"You, names Jaune Arc." Jaune said, waving.

"You may call me, Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren." Ren said, calmly.

"Hi, I'm Nora Valkyrie." Nora said, still smiling.

Auron nodded, but then turned his attention back to the forest. "We have to leave." He said, pulling his right arm out.

That cause everyone to look at each other in confusion. "Why?" Blake asked, confused.

"The Beowolves are coming, and it seems their are even more then before." Auron said, turning to the group. "Is their any place where we can go to that isn't far from here?"

"Yeah, The academy is only a bit away from here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Quickly then. Lead the way!" Auron said, placing a hand on his blade handle.

Everyone then turned around and began running in the direction of the academy. Auron and Wolf took once last glance back at the way the Beowolves had ran, before turning around and flying after the group. Unknown to the two, a pair of blood red glowing eyes where looking at them from the other side of the clearing, a menacing look in its eyes.

 **(Beacond Academy: Professor Ozpin office)**

"Nice place." Auron said, looking around the room.

It had taken Team RWBY and Team JNRP, along with Auron and Sky, about 5 minutes to reach the Academy due to running all the way back. After everyone regaining their breaths with the exception of Auron and Sky, who didn't look like they where tired at all, the group decided to take the two to Professor Ozpin office to explain what had happen in the forest. Currently, Auron and Sky where looking around the office while both teams where explaining what had occurred in the forest.

"So, that young man and his pet wolf manage to take on 6 Beowolves by themselves?" Goodwitch asked, a surprised expression on her face. "And then he manage to make the rest of them flee back into the forest?"

Jaune nodded. "That's not all. He also has really strong and powerful Aura, cause he manage to make the ground underneath him crack when he activated it." Jaune said, turning to face Auron.

"Intresting." Ozpin muttered.

The headmaster then notice that Ruby seemed to be staring at Auron the most in a trance, a look of interest in her eyes. "Miss Rose, is something bother you about our guest?" He asked.

Ruby then snapped out of her trance and turned to face Ozpin, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "No, it's not that. It's just..." Ruby said, before turning back to face Auron. "Professor, he uses the same weapon as me. He can transformer his sword into a scythe."

Ruby statement caught Ozpin by surprised. "A scythe wielder?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Yang then caught into the conversation. "Yeah and professor, he's really skilled with it. He can use his scythe with just his right hand, and was able to cut through each of the Grimm he killed with just one swing." She exclaimed.

"So your a scythe wield as well?" Everyone then heard a voice from above them and looked to see Auron looking down at them, while he was holding onto the ceiling with his left hand.

"How did he get up there so quickly?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

Auron simply let go of the ceiling and fell down to the ground, landing beside on the right side of Ozpin desk. "I climbed." He said, before looking at Ozpin. "So anyways, mind tell me who the old geezer is?"

Everyone then gasped while Miss Goodwitch glared sternly at the boy. She was about to scold him for being disrespectful, but stopped when she saw that Ozpin was simply smiling at the boy. "My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you mister Kasai." He said, holding out his right hand.

Auron simply looked at him before smiling and reaching left hand out. "Nice to me you as well, gramps." He said.

Both teams just stared at shock as Auron called Professor Ozpin both an old geezer and gramps, but what shocked them even more was the fact that Ozpin didn't seem to be insulted by the comments. Goodwitch however, was a different story. "Young man, it's very rude to say such things to your elders." She said, in a scolding tone.

Auron simply smiled. "I'll try to keep that in mind, Granny." He said, a teasing smirk on his face.

Everyone blood, with the exception of Ozpin; ran cold at what Auron had just said. Goodwitch however, simply stared at him as her eye twitched. "Granny...?" She questioned.

"She's gonna blow!" Yang shouted, immediately dropping to the floor.

The rest of the student then dropped down to the floor and placed their hands over their heads, expecting an explosion to occur at any given moment. However, they all heard somebody sigh and looked up to see Goodwitch holding her head with her hand. "I can just tell by looking at you, that you have no respect for your elders do you?" She questioned, her eyes closed.

Auron simply nodded. Ozpin just chuckled as he watched the scene in front of him. "Now, now. So, shall we return to the topic?" He asked, looking at Auron.

"Sure." Auron said, well the students got back to their feet.

"Alright then. Now then mister Kasai, where you the person that was creating that strange red light in the emerald forest last night?" Ozpin asked, leaning forward slightly.

Auron nodded again. "Yes, for you see last night I was walking through the forest with Sky when we suddenly attacked by at the very least, 30-35 Beowolves." Auron said, calmly as Sky laid down beside him.

"You fought 35 Beowolves?!" Nora shouted, while the other stared in amazement. "How did you survive that many?!"

"While they did have have the advantage in numbers, it was a very easy victory due to the fact they lack strategy." Auron said.

Auron then notice that Ruby was staring at him or more specifically, at his sword. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Would it be alright if I looked at your sword, please?" Ruby said, staring up at Auron with begging eyes.

"Ruby here, is a weapon nut. While she does like meeting new people, she also loves seeing new weapon and likes to check them out when she has the chance." Yang explaining, smiling at her sister.

Auron nodded before simply reaching behind his back and pulling the sword off his back with his right hand. He then held out the blade to Ruby with the swords blade facing the ground. "Just be careful. It may be a bit heavy." Auron said, holding the handle out.

Ruby nodded and grabbed the bottom part of the swords handle, while Auron still held onto the upper portion of the handle. He then let his hold on the handle go and the moment he did, Ruby suddenly herself unable to hold the blade in her hands due to the fact it was insanely heavy. The end result was her letting go of the blade and it fall to the ground. The sword caused the floor underneath it to crack a bit, which cause everyone even Ozpin by surprised.

"Wow! This thing is really heavy!" Ruby said, looking down at the sword.

"I did warn you." Auron said, smirking.

Yang then deicide to see if she could lift the sword and bended down to grasp the handle of the sword. She then attempted to lift the sword off the ground, but found herself unable to even make it move. Everyone simply watched, and in Auron case watched in amusement, as Yang tried to lift the sword to no avail. After about 5 minutes Yang finally gave up, and was blowing on her hands as they hurt from trying to lift the sword. "Man, what is that thing made of?!" Yang said, looking at Auron. "Whatever it is, it ways a freaking ton!"

Auron simply bended down and grabbed the sword's hilt. "Really, it feels a lot more lighter to me." He said, lifting the blade up.

Everyone just stared at Auron as he lifted the blade with ease, unable to believe that manage to carry such a heavy blade with no effort or visible strain at all. Auron tossed the sword up a few times before he then placed back into it's sheath on his back. "Yeah, feels a lot lighter to me." He said, placing a hand on his head. "Gonna have to fix that later."

Auron then turning back to Ozpin. "Know then." Auron said, bending down and petting Sky on the head before sighing. "I think I should explain, what I was doing in that forest in the first place."

* * *

 **Hello my friends, I sure do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Now that you've meet Auron, the every first OC presented in the story and my personal favorite and his pet wolf Sky, expect to learn a couple more things about them and Auron weapon and look forward to a great deal of action to appear in the next chapter of the story. I bet you're also wondering what that thing in the forest was that was looking at both Auron and Sky menacingly from the other side of the forest, and as I said before, I will reveal what it is in the next chapter coming up. This story will have lemons in the future. Anyways, leave a review and favorite and I will see you next time on Team ARVRS: Legend of The Grimm Warriors!**

 **P.S. Merry early Christmas and a Happy New Years to all of You! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone what's happening, Fire Dragon of Miracles bringing you the next chapter of Team ARVRS: Legend of the Grimm Warriors! Now this chapter will be showing why Auron had been traveling in the Emerald Forest with Sky, along with letting the others know more about himself and the chapter will also feature a battle in Beacon, with Auron going to be facing against a pack of Beowolves that are being led by a very special kind of Grimm. Anyways read on to the next chapter of Team ARVRS!**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Professor Ozpin office)**

"So anyways, I should probably start off explaining as to why I was traveling through that Forest huh?" Auron asked, looking at Ozpin. "But first things first. I should probably introduce myself in a more respectful way."

Auron then placed his left arm at his side before bowing down respectfully. "My name is Auron Kasai; age 17." Auron said, before gesturing towards Sky. "This is Sky, my pet wolf who I've had since I was a small child."

Sky barked towards Ozpin and Goodwitch, with the latter gaining a curious look on her face. "Well it appears that despite you saying that you have no respect for your elders, you can be respectful." She said, crossing his arms.

"Don't get use to it. I maybe able to respect my elders, but doesn't mean I won't stop calling you gramps or granny." Auron said, standing back up. "Not my style, even if they are two elite Huntsmen."

Both Team RWBY and JNPR simply watched as Auron talked with the headmaster of the academy, with a single thought going through all of their heads except for Ruby's. _"This guys has no freaking fear at all!"_ They all thought.

What was going through Ruby mind however, was something completely different. _"He's cool."_ She thought, smiling.

Auron then placed his hand on Ozpin table. "Anyways, the reason I was in that forest was because I was actually on my way here to find someone." He said, closing his eyes.

Auron then looked at Ruby before pointing towards her. "Someone who looks like her." He said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Like me?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Like her?" The other members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR questioned.

Auron nodded. "You see, I've been traveling around Vale and the other four kingdoms for about 2 years looking for someone look exactly like that girl. I had recently gone to a town called Vale, where I learned that a female Scythe wielder with black and red hair and silver eyes was in Beacon academy and I decided to check it out." Auron said. "It took a weeks worth of traveling to get here."

"Well that certainly is impressive." Ozpin said, astonished that someone traveled so far to get to his academy.

Auron then felt someone poke him on the shoulder and turned his head to see Ruby looking at him. "Um, would you happen to know the name of the person who looks like me?" She asked.

Auron simply stared at her before shaking his head. "I surprise you don't know, after all she is you mother." He said, closing his eyes.

That statement cause both Ruby and Yang to look at Auron in shock, with everyone looking at him in confusion while Ozpin staring at the young man with a neutral expression. "You're looking for Summer Rose... aren't you."

Auron simply reached in his back pocket before pulling out a picture and handed it to Ruby. Yang rushed over to her sisters side and looked down at the picture, with both girls simply looking at the picture of a younger Auron standing next to a smiling Summer Rose, their mother. "...Mom?" Ruby mumbled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Auron then opened his left eye and looked at the two girls, before noticing that Yang's body was shaking as the girls hands turned into fist. Yang then raised her head before she began to walk towards Auron, with the boy sensing a large amount of anger coming from her body as she stopped in front of him and glared at him with fiery red eyes.

"You are going... to tell me... everything." Yang said, a threatening tone in her voice that promised extreme pain if they she didn't get answers.

"Yang." Ruby said, looking towards Yang as she knew her sister would do something brash.

Auron however, simply nodded his head towards Yang as he looked at her, unafraid. "I understand your desire for answers about how I know your mother, but I want you to understand something before I tell you anything." He said, an unafraid tone in his voice. "I'm not telling you about how I know your mother because I'm afraid of you."

Everyone simply watched Auron as he spoke to Yang, who looked like she was ready to kill someone any second. Ruby was worried about what her sister could do to Auron, as she knew that when Yang was angry she didn't thing rationally and was ready to stop her sister at any moment. Auron then suddenly placed his left hand behind Yang head and, to everyone surprise including Yang's, pull the blond haired girl towards him and buried her head into his shoulder. "Wha?" Yang whispered, her eyes widening in shock.

"I can see it in your eyes, you miss your mother greatly and hold deep sadness and grief in you heart. Yet you hold it in to be strong for your sister, as you don't want her to see you cry." Auron said, wisdom laced in each of his words. "I understand why you do not allow your tears to fall, but at the same time it is alright to allow them to flow freely. Now, is the time to allow them to be free."

Yang simply listen to Auron words; before suddenly feeling a large wave of emotions suddenly hit her like a hundred punches to the face. Tears then appeared in her eyes and Yang then buried her face into Auron shoulder while placing her hands on his shoulders, shaking as she sobbed over her missing mother. Everyone looked at the blond cried with sorrow expressions on their faces, with Ruby having tears of her own traveling down her face as she looked at her sister. She knew that Yang had been holding a great deal of pain inside of her, and was glad that she was finally letting it out. "Yang." Ruby whispered.

Auron simply placed his hand on Yang's head in a form of comfort, while Sky simply looked at the two with his ears folded down as a sad whimpered escaped his mouth. A few minutes later, Yang then stopped crying and removed her hands from Auron shoulder while the boy simply turned his head to Ruby. "Guess I better start talking." Auron said, placing his left hand on his head.

 **(Team Ruby Dorm room)**

Auron could been standing against a wall with his sword beside him and Sky resting on the ground with his eyes closed. Each member of Team RWBY where resting on their beds and looking at the crimson haired boy, waiting for him to speak. Ruby and Yang where staring at him with the most focus, the latter also appearing to be calmer then she was earlier.

Auron then sigh before placing his left hand under his chin. "So... where would you like me to begin from?" Auron asked, opening his left eye and staring at Ruby and Yang.

Auron then notice that Ruby was glancing at him hesitatingly, and saw that she was still looking at the picture he gave her. "You don't have to worry, ask any questioned you like and I'll do my best to answer it." Auron said, a kind smile on his face.

"...Where did you meet our Mom?" Ruby said, looking up at Auron.

Auron then laugh softly. "That takes me back. I met you mother in a funny way, one that involved her saving my ass. And not only mine, see the guys in the photo?" Auron asked, pointing at the picture. "You mother saved them as well. You could say that their... my brothers." Auron said, smirking.

Ruby then looked back at the picture before looking at Auron. "But, How come none of you look alike?" Ruby questioned.

"Correction, adoptive brothers." Auron said, before placing a hand on his swords handle. "Summer was like a mother to all of us, and we all cared for one another. Though, me and the guys would occasionally get into fights, nearly killed each other a few times too."

All the girls looked at each other with nervous looks. "Sounds... fun?" Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

Auron broke out into full blown laughter. "Yes, it was the best." Auron said, before the smile on his face disappeared. "It was the best."

Auron then leaned back on the wall and slumped down onto the floor, a frown appearing on his face. Auron then let out a sad sigh, which made the girls confused. "What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"It all happened two years ago, my brother, Sky and I where out training one day in a forest near a lake when all of sudden; we heard an explosion that was coming from the house that we where staying in. The five of us rushed back to the house as quick as we could but as soon as we got there, the entire house was in flames... and Summer was no where to be found." Auron said, before pulling off his headband and clutching it in his hand. "But even though I didn't find a body, I know your mother is still alive."

"How can you be so sure?" Yang asked, staring at Auron.

Auron then pointed to his chest. "Closer your and place your hand over your heart. Think of your mother and reach out with your Aura." Auron said, placing his left hand on his knee. "Then, you will understand."

Ruby and Yang looked at another before looking back at Auron, who simply nodded. Ruby and Yang then looked at one another once more before closing their eyes and placing the hands on their chest as their bodies where surrounded and Red and Yellow auras.

 **(Ruby and Yang minds)**

Ruby and Yang could be seen standing in some kind of white forest, with both wondering where they where. "Okay, so this is are mind?" Yang questioned, looking at Ruby.

The young one of the two simply shrug before she then caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, and turned around to see a person wearing a white cloak. "Hey, who's that?" Ruby questioned, pointing to the figure.

Yang turned to where Ruby was pointing and also saw the person in the cloak. "Hey, who are you?" Yang shouted, staring at the cloaked figure.

The figure didn't seem to answer to Yang response but when she was about to ask again, the figure began to turn slowly to face the two of them. They saw that it was a woman who looked exactly like Ruby, except she was more older and her hair appeared to be long and covered her left eye. The woman looked a Ruby and Yang for a moment, before a happy yet sad smile appeared on her face. "Hello Ruby, Yang." She said, as a single tear fell from her eye.

Ruby and Yang could only stare at the figure before they each to a shaky step forward. "M-Mom...?" They questioned, reaching their arms out.

Before Ruby and Yang could make another move however, a white blinding white light appeared out of nowhere and caused Ruby and Yang to cover their eyes as the entire forest was engulfed by it.

 **(Team RWBY Dorm room)**

"Mom!" Yang and Ruby shouted, as their eyes snapped opened.

The two girls where breathing heavily and had a bit of sweat running down their faces as they tried to calm down. Weiss and Blake where looking at the two in concern, but Auron didn't seem alarmed by the way the two reacted; and was actually smiling slightly despite having his eyes closed. "I take it you found what your where looking for?" Auron said, standing up.

"What do you mean, they found something?" Weiss asked, confused.

Ruby then suddenly began laughing, a smile on her face despite the tears falling from her eyes. "Mom. We saw mom again!" She said, laughing happily.

Yang wasn't any different from her sister, as she was also wearing a happy smile on her face. "Yeah. We did, didn't we?" She asked, feeling tears fall from her own eyes.

Weiss and Blake simply looked at the two and even though they didn't really understand what had just happen, they could easily tell that the two sisters were feeling a great deal of emotional happiness. Auron then stood up from the ground, and grabbed his sword before placing it on his back as Sky stood up beside him. "Well then, I guess it's time for me to go." Auron said, walking towards the door.

That got everyone attention, especially Ruby and Yang. "You're leaving?!" Ruby questioned, staring at Auron.

"Of course, I still need to find your mother. I owe her my life, and I shall not rest until I have found her and repaid my debt to her." Auron said, grabbing the door-knob. "But first things first."

Auron then pulled the door opened, and Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora came falling through the door and onto the ground. "It would appear that we have some spies listening to our conversation." Auron said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh... hey guys." Jaune said, smiling nervously. "We where just, um?"

"So you guys manage to see your mom again?! How did you guys do that?! Did he use some kind of magic to show you?!" Nora shouted, pointing towards Auron.

Auron simply continued smirking before looking at the others. "I assume that she's always like this?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone except Nora said, sighing.

Ruby then jumped off her bed before walking towards Auron, while at the same time ignoring Nora questions. "So do you really have to leave already?" She asked, as disappointed tone in her voice.

"What, afraid that you aren't gonna be able to confess your feelings for me?" Auron asked, the smirk on his face growing.

Yang then broke out into full blown laughter as she fall back onto her bed; while Ruby cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of red, and hearing her sister laughing didn't exactly help. "W-What No! That's not what I meant at all." Ruby said, shaking her head.

Auron simply chuckled before placing his hand on Ruby head, which cause the young girl to glance up at him. "Just like your mother, always caring for other even if you don't really know them." Auron said, his smirk turning into a small smile.

The blush on Ruby face simply became larger as she looked down at the ground, which just made Auron laugh more. The older male then looked out the window and saw that it was sunset, meaning it would be dark soon. "Huh, sunset already." He muttered.

"That's right, and I strongly recommend you stay in the academy for the night." Everyone then turned to the doorway and saw Ozpin standing their, his usual smile and mug of coffee on him. "It's very dangerous to leave in the middle of the night, due to all the Grimm out in the forest." Ozpin said, walking into the room.

"Are you sure Gramps? I wouldn't want to be burden." Auron said, turning to Ozpin.

"Trust me it's no problem at all, and actually I came here to ask you something Auron." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I was wondering if your where interested in joining my school?"

The caught Auron a bit by surprise while everyone stared at Ozpin in disbelief, with the exception being Ruby as she wore a large smile on her face. "Yeah Auron, join the academy!" She said, staring up at Auron.

"Why?" Auron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, if you join then you can tell me and Yang more about what Mom was doing when you where with her and we could help you look for her!" Ruby said, in excitement. "Plus, we could get to know more about you!"

"I agree with Ruby, that sounds like a plan to me!" Yang said, staring at Auron.

Auron simply looked down at Ruby, who was staring at him with pleading eyes before turning to Weiss and Blake. "What do you two think? Would you be alright with me joining this school, despite barely knowing anything about me?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

Weiss and Blake looked at Auron in confusion. "Why would you want to know if we be okay with that?" Blake asked, gesturing to herself and Weiss.

Auron simply shrug. "Let's just say I've had bad experiences with groups of peoples, so I like to make sure that I'm alright with all members of said group." He said, simply.

"Well I admit that we don't really know much about you, but I doesn't seem like you're the type of person that would like to harm others without reason." Blake said, closing her eyes. "So I don't really have a problem with it."

Auron nodded and turned to Weiss. "And you?" He asked.

Weiss simply closed her eyes and looked away. "Well it's not my responsibility on whether or not you join the academy, but I suppose their wouldn't be any harm in you joining us." She said. "Though I will be keeping an eye on you if you do join."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Auron said, his smirk returning before turning to face Ozpin. "Well gramps I'll think about, you'll have my decision first thing in the morning. But until then, come on Sky."

Sky barked before he and Auron walked out the room, which made Ozpin raise an eyebrow. "And where are you going?" He asked.

"Hunting. We haven't eaten since yesterday, and I've we've got a craving for some grilled Lizard." Auron said, some drool coming from his mouth.

Everyone looked at Auron in both disgust and confusion, with the exception being Ozpin, Ruby and Yang, with the two girls actually having a bit of drool trailing out of their mouths. "How can you eat something so digesting?!" Weiss asked, looking at the two.

Auron simply chuckled as we opened a window in the hallway. "Don't knock it till you try it, princess." He said, jumping out the window.

Sky jumped out after Auron, and everyone simply watched as the two jumped over the fence and into the forest. "Well, he certainly is unique." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ruby then turned to her sister. "You think he be willing to share some of the lizard; if he catches one?" She asked.

"I hope so, the thought of it is making me really hungry!" Yang said, licking her lips.

Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR looked at the two sister in slight disgust, while Goodwitch shook her head and Ozpin simply smiled at the two.

 **(20 minutes later: In the Emerald Forest)**

Auron and Sky could be seen walking through the forest, with the former was dragging a large, dead lizard behind him by the tail. "Well, I say that should satisfy us for the day. Right Sky?" Auron said, looking at the wolf.

Sky barked in agreement and Auron simply chuckled as the two continued walking. The two continued walking when they suddenly came to a stop, with Auron facial features hardening as he looked at his sides. "Where being watched." He whispered.

A white blur then shot out from inside one of the trees and Auron and Sky jumped out of the way, with the former dropping the lizard he was carrying. The blur hit the spot the two had been standing in and hit the lizard, ripping the already dead reptilian to shreds, before the blur then shot back into the trees. Auron and Sky where jumping from tree to tree before arriving in a clearing. "Alright, now we can see what we're dealing with." He said.

The white blur then jumped out of the trees and crashed into the ground across the field, creating a brown smoke cloud. Auron placed his hand on his sword's hilt as the smoke cloud disappeared, revealing a large Beowolf that had a white fur coat and had more bone spikes coming from it's body; then what a normal Beowolf had. Auron glared at the Beowolf as pulled his right arm out his jacket, while Sky bared his fangs at the Grimm as he growled lowly. "So, it's you again?" Auron asked, smirking. "Ya know, you just ruined my dinner and that pisses me off. Guess while have to settle this now."

The Beowolf let out a ear-screeching howl, creating a powerful shockwave that cause Auron and Sky to shield themselves due to the sheer power. "Looks like he's gotten more powerful since last time!" Auron said, still smirking.

The sounds of multiple Beowolves howling could be heard and before long, at least a hundred normal Beowolves appeared besides the White one. "He's become an Alpha too huh? Didn't see that coming." Auron muttered.

Auron then reached his right arm back, grabbed his sword handle and brought the large blade forward. He then got into his fighting stance and opened his right eye, revealing his crimson slit eye to the white Alpha Beowolf. Sky remained in his crouched position as he bared his teeth at the Beowolves, who simply continued to glare at the two. Neither side attempted to make a move and out of nowhere, a leaf began to float down from the sky towards the ground. Both groups continued to stare at each other as the leaf continue to float down, until finally the leaf touched the ground. Both groups eyes widen before they dashed towards one another, letting out War cry's as the sound of steel meeting claws rang through the sky.

 **(Beacon Academy: Team RWBY dorm)**

Ruby could be seen staring out the window at the forest, looking for any sign of Auron and Sky. "You think they're alright, it's been more then half an hour." Ruby asked, turning to her teammates.

Yang waved off her sister worries. "I'm sure they're find Ruby. Besides, if he's strong enough to lift that sword of his, I feel bad for any Grimm that comes near him." She said, smirking.

"Ya know I was actually just thinking about his sword." Weiss said, as she was cleaning her Myrtenaster. "We've only actually seen him seen him use it in it's Scythe form. I wonder how good of a swordsman he is."

"I would actually like to see how good he is, plus I wonder what other abilities his sword has. Also what do you think his semblance is?" Blake wondered, laying on her bed as the read a book.

Ruby simply want back to staring out the window, where she then caught notice of a large smoke cloud coming from the Emerald forest. "Um, guys. You might want to see this." Ruby said, standing up.

Yang, Weiss and Blake came over to where Ruby was standing and looked out the window, with all three girls eyes widening as they saw the smoke cloud. "Isn't that coming from where Auron and Sky ran off to...?" Yang asked, turning to the others.

"You don't think he..." Weiss said.

"Um guys, we have another problem." Blake said, pointing to the door.

Yang and Weiss looked at the doorway and saw that it was wide open and that there was a trail of rose petals in their room that went out into the hallway. "Oh no." Yang whispered, staring at the door.

 **(With Ruby: Emerald Forest)**

Ruby could be seen running as fast as she could through the Emerald Forest in the direction of where the smoke cloud was coming from, hoping that Auron and Sky where alright. _"Please be safe, please be safe, Please be safe!"_ She screamed in her mind.

After running for a total of 10 minutes, Ruby arrived at a clearing and what she saw made her jaw drop. They where at least a 100 dead Beowolves corpse all across the field, with said field looking like a war had just occurred as they where scorch marks on the ground and a couple of craters as well. "What. The. Hell? What happened here?!" Ruby shouted, looking around.

Ruby the heard a pained whine and looked to her right to see Sky lying on the ground, three large gashes on the side of his body. "Sky!" Ruby shouted, rushing over to the wolf.

Ruby immediately fell to her knees as soon as she arrived at the injured wolf's side. She reached her hand out to touch the wound, and gasped when she how deep they where. "You hurt. Sky what happened?" She asked.

Sky simply whimpered and Ruby then notice something happening with Sky wounds, that they appeared to be healing themselves at a rapid pace. "What the? Are you doing this Sky?" She said, looking at the Wolf.

Sky nodded, appearing to understand what Ruby was saying as the wounds on his body disappeared. After a minute had past; the gashes on Sky side has sealed entirely and the wolf manage to get to his feet. Sky then turned to Ruby and licked her on the cheek, making the young girl laugh. "I'm glad to see your okay, but where Auron?" She said, staring at the wolf.

No sooner had Ruby asked that questioned, She heard a scream and looked up to Auron falling down from the sky towards. "Auron!" Ruby shouted, in both shock and confusion.

The crimson haired boy crashed into the ground in front of Ruby on his back, with the young girl seeing that Auron had multiple cuts on his body with blood leaking out and his jacket and shirt had tears in them. Auron groaned a bit in pain as he opened his eyes to see Ruby and Sky, who appeared to be upside down in his eyes. "Ruby, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, a bit dazed.

"Me? What are you doing here?! What in the world is going on!?" Ruby shouted, flailing her arms above her head.

Auron was about to respond when he heard a howl coming from above and gritted his teeth before he jumped off his back and out the way, just in time as the White Beowolf appeared from the sky and had it claws buried in the ground; Auron had been laying on. Auron landed beside Ruby and got back into his fighting pose. "Wow! What's with that Beowolf, it's a lot bigger then any Beowolf I've ever seen and white is it white?!" Ruby said, staring at Auron.

I can't really explain right now Ruby, but let's just say that this thing and I have a score to settle." Auron said, as he stood up straight. "So don't interfere, this is my battle."

The White Beowolf simply glared at Auron as he glared back, before the crimson haired boy stabbed his sword into the ground. "And it looks like I can't hold back anymore." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Ruby watched as Auron raised his right arm up to his face, before placing his left hand on it and in one move; pulled them off from his arm and into the air. Ruby let out a gasp as she covered his mouth with her hands, as she saw Auron entire right hand was cover in red fur and had sharp claws on each of his fingers. Auron body was the surrounded in a red aura as his left eye turned crimson and his pupil slit, his teeth turned into fangs, a pair of wolf ears on top of his head and he suddenly grew a crimson furred tail. Auron then grabbed his swords handle with his clawed hand and pulled it out of the ground before getting into his battle stance.

"A-Auron?" Ruby whispered.

"Get out here Ruby, I don't want to get hurt in the crossfire." Auron said, turning his head to look at her. "Take Sky and get out of here."

Auron then turned back to the White Beowolf, his eyes glowing as a tooth smirk appeared on his face. "Now then." He said, in a dangerous tone in his voice. "Let's Dance."

The Beowolf howled as it charged with it claws outstretched, while Auron pulled his sword back before it began to shake violently and was then surrounded by flames. Auron then brought his sword forward just as the Bewolf claws where close enough, creating an explosion that sent the Beowolf flying back. Ruby stared at Auron in awe, before the crimson haired boy shot forward straight towards the Beowolf.

"Ruby!" Ruby then heard her voice being called and turned around to see Yang, Weiss and Blake rushing towards her. "Don't ever run off on your own again!" Yang shouted, an angry expression on her face.

"Honestly Ruby, what where you thinking?!" Weiss questioned, glaring at the young girl.

Blake was also mad at Ruby for running off, but also saw the damage done to the clearing they where in. "What happened here?" She asked, staring at Ruby.

Ruby simply pointed forward. "You might want to look over their." She said, in a stun tone.

All three girls looked towards where Ruby was pointing and they're eyes widen as they saw Auron fighting against a White Beowolf. "Is that... Auron fighting against that White Beowolf?" Yang asked, in shock.

"And does have red fur and claws on his right arm?" Weiss asked.

"Along with wolf ears and a tail?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, yes and yes." Ruby answered, as Sky barked in agreement.

Auron and the White Beowolf continue to attack one another in a flurry of slashes, with both occasionally gaining a few cuts on their bodies. Eventually Auron and the White Beowolf came to a stand still, with Auron sword grinding against the Beowolf claws as they tried to overpower one another. "Alright, enough is enough!" Auron said, shoving the Beowolf away before jumping back a few feet. "It's time to end this in one attack!"

Auron then pulled his sword behind him as it began to shake violently as a fire began to circle around the blade form the guard to the tip of the blade. The white Beowolf growled lowly at Auron before charging towards with it's claws raised up. Auron simply remained in place with his sword behind him, his closed as he remained calm. The Beowolf then shot it claws straight towards Auron chest, with the Crimson haired boy eyes shooting open before he let out a Warcry and brought his sword forward in a upwards slash. Auron and the Beowolf then passed one another, with their attacks seemingly missing one another as neither had an injury on them. Auron then smirked as three cuts then appeared on his cheek. **"FireWolf Slash."** A massive slash wound then appeared the White Beowolf chest before it erupted into flames, with the Beowolf letting out a pained howl before falling onto the ground.

Auron then stabbed his sword into the ground before turning to down Beowolf, who's body began to disintegrated as it died. "I have won and you have lost, now you shall become a part of me." Auron said, bending down.

Auron then raised his clawed hand up before placing it on the Beowolf chest, with his red aura surrounding the White Beowolf before it suddenly vanished in a red flash of light. The Red aura then disappeared from Auron body, with the young man closing his right eye before falling back onto his butt as he breathed heavily while looking down. Auron then heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Sky standing besides him, with all five staring at one another. "...I've got some explaining to do, don't I?" He asked, closing his eye.

"Oh, big time." Everyone said, nodding.

Auron simply sigh before placing his hand on Sky head.

 **(Beacon Academy: Courtyard)**

"How did you do that?! Why did Sky injury heal so fast?! What did you do that Beow- Mph!" Ruby had been Auron multiple question as the entire group made their way back to Academy. Yang, Weiss and Blake had been watching in amusement as Auron grabbed Ruby lips with his fingers, in order to stop her from talking. "Stop. Asking. Me. Questions." Auron said, staring at Ruby. "Now I'm gonna let go of your lips, and you gonna ask me something calmly."

Ruby nodded and Auron then let go of her lips. Ruby then looked up at Auron head and saw the wolf ears on his head, before she stood up on her toes and placed her hands on his ears. "Well, are these real?" She asked, pulling on Auron wolf ears gently.

Yang broke out into full blown laughter as she watched Ruby pull on Auron ears, with Blake and Weiss giggling quietly to themselves as they also watched. Auron simply stared at Ruby before an annoyed expression appeared on his face. **_"Bam!"_** Auron then raised his hand up before he hit Ruby on the head with his fist. "Ow! What was that for?!" Ruby asked, staring at Auron.

"Don't grab my ears." Auron simply said. "Also, yes they are real."

Auron then reached into his pocket and pulled out his black bandages, before he began to wrap them around his arm. After a minute; Auron entire arm was wrapped in bandages, with his wolf ears and tail glowed red before they simply vanished into thin air. "Wow, how did you do that?" Yang asked, in awe.

Auron simply looked at Yang with a stoic expression. "Don't take this personality, but that is a secret that I shall not share with you." Auron said, before pointing to Blake. "Also don't confuse me with you friend over there, I'm not Faunus. At least not a normal anyway."

Blake eyes widen as she stared at Auron, with the other also being shocked. "H-How do you...?" She questioned, stuttering.

Auron simply pointed to his nose. "The nose knows. I could smell the scent of a cat on you." Auron said, before smiling. "Don't worry though, I'm not gonna tell anybody. I've got nothing against Faunus, since one of my brothers is a Faunus."

Blake smiled at Auron gratefully. "Thank you." She said, sighing in relief .

Auron simply waved it off. The group then heard footsteps coming towards them, and looked to see Ozpin and Goodwitch walking towards them. "Nice to see you have returned." Ozpin said, smiling. "I was afraid you had left the academy and would not return."

Auron simply smirked. "Think I bailed on ya huh? I'm hurt gramps." He said, before closing his eyes. "By the way, about our talk from early. I actually came to a decision on your offer."

Auron then opened his left eye. "I'll join your school, but under 1 condition." He said, holding a finger up.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Glynda asked, looking at Auron with a raised eyebrow.

Auron then reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he showed Team RWBY early. "If you allow me to leave the school in order to find the three boys in this picture, then I'll join the academy." Auron said, smiling.

Ozpin simply took a sip of his coffee before a smirk of his own appeared on his face. "Very well, but I'm going to have both Team RWBY and Team JNPR accompany you, just to make sure you don't try to flee on us." Ozpin said, before holding out his free hand to Auron. "So, do we have a deal?"

Auron simply reached out his arm out and shook hands with Ozpin. "Deal." He said, smiling.

Ruby, who had been listening on the entire conversation, gained a big smile on her face before she hugged Auron from behind. "Yay!" She said, staring up at Auron.

Auron simply smiled before a yawn escaped his mouth. "Well, can we talk more in the morning. I need some sleep." He said. "So, any place where I can crash?"

"You can stay in our room, come on!" Ruby said, pulling Auron by his arm to the dorms as Sky followed behind them.

"What?! Ruby, their is no way I shall allow a boy to sleep in our room!" Weiss said, following after her leader.

"This should be interesting." Blake said, walking towards the dorm.

"I am so, gonna tease Ruby about this." Yang said, a devious smirk on her face as she chased after her teammates.

Ozpin and Glynda simply watched as the six walked towards the dorm, with Glynda placing a hand on her head while Ozpin simply took another sip from his coffee. "I get the feeling things are going to become even more chaotic then they where before." Glynda said.

"I believe so as well." Ozpin said, looking up at the sky. "But then again, it should also make things more interesting."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got the idea for the White Beowolf from the coming soon game RWBY: Grimm Eclipsed, and I made them to be a rare mutation of Grimm that are stronger then normal Beowolves and are usually classed as an "Alpha" level Grimm. Also more about Auron weapon, Semblance, and why his right arm is covered in Red fur, along with how he can grow Wolf ears and a tail and what he had done to the White Beowolf he had defeated. Anyways, see you guys next time on Team ARVRS: Legend of The Grimm Warriors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone what's been happening, Fire Dragon of Miracles back again and bring you the next of Team ARVRS: Legend of the Grimm Warriors! This chapter will be more focusing Team RWBY learning more about Auron and Sky while the two also have a conversation with Ozpin over a certain realization they learned. Also they might be some Auron and Ruby fluff in the chapter, but mostly just them bonding and getting to know more about one another. Anyways read on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Outside Team RWBY dorm room)**

Auron and Sky could be seen standing outside in the hallway with the former leaning against the wall, staring at door leading to Team RWBY room. His eyes where half opened and he had a slightly amused expression as he heard the shouting coming from inside of the room. "They've been at it for a least 10 minutes now, which is only making it more funny." Auron said, looking down at Sky. "By the way, They're nobody around so you can talk now."

Sky looked up at Auron before letting out a sigh. "I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea for you to be talking so loudly, they might here us." Sky said, speaking perfect English.

Auron simply chuckled. "Don't worry, with they're screaming; I'm pretty sure we could talk to one another even if they're people around." Auron said, glancing at the door with a smirk on his face. "So, what's your take on them?"

"Well, Ruby is nice but seems to be a bit energetic and holds a great deal of innocence in herself. Yang is the type of person who enjoys a good fight but also seems to be protective of everyone she cares for. Weiss seem to be cautions and distrusting of is, something I can understand but she does seem to care about those around her. Blake, like Weiss is cautions of us, but understand that we no harm to those around she cares about." Sky said, smiling. "All around, they are each hold trust with one another and have a powerful bond with those around them."

Auron then looked up at the ceiling. "Reminds me of the guys and me, we all looked out for one another and cared about each other safety." Auron said, closing his eye. "They're something special, and I'm sure they have a bright future ahead of them."

Auron then gripped his right arm with his left hand. _"Though I can't say the same, for me and the guys."_ He though, sadly.

 **(Inside Team RWBY room)**

"Come on Weiss, why can't we just let him sleep in here?!" Ruby shouted, glaring at the white haired heiress.

Weiss threw her hands into the air. "Because we've only known him for a single day, and even though I admit I'm impressed by the way he defeated all those Grimm, I still don't fully trust him!" Weiss said, an angry look on her face. "Besides, he could possibly do very indecent things to us in our sleep!"

Blake, who was sitting on her bed was looking at Weiss with a very skeptical look. "I highly doubt he going to do that. It's true we've only known him for one day, but from I can tell he's a nice guy." Blake said, smiling.

"He helped Ruby and me see our mom again, and showed us that she's still alive. After all that and not to mention how strong he is in a fight, he's A-Okay in my book." Yang said, grinning.

"Ha!" Ruby said, pointing at Weiss with a triumph look on her face. "Three against one, I win!"

Weiss simply let out a huff in anger before turning her head away from Ruby. "Why am I the only one whoever think of things realistically?!" She questioned.

"Well I if it bother you that much, I assure you I will not do anything to any of you in your sleep." Auron said, as he and Sky stood behind Ruby.

Ruby then smiled and looked up at Auron. "See Weiss, Auron promises that he won't do anything to us while where sleeping so clam down." Ruby said, closing her eyes.

Auron simply stared down at Ruby before he counted down backwards in his head. _"3... 2... 1..."_ He thought.

Ruby eyes then shot opened in shock before she turned to face Auron, only to jump back a bit. "Auron?!" Ruby asked, in shock. "When did you get in here?!"

Auron simply gained a smirk on his face as he then sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. "I simply walked in. You all where so absorbed in your talk to notice us walk in, which I found in a way humors." Auron said, closing his eyes.

Yang then turned to Blake with a smirk on her face. "Hey Blake, maybe Wolfy over there is one of the characters in that smut book you read." Yang said, in a teasing tone. "He does pretty Ninja like after all."

Blake gained a massive blush on her face as she glared at Yang. "Don't you dare call my book smut and take back that comment!" Blake yelled, in anger.

Yang merely grinned as she stuck her tongue out at Blake, making the black haired girl even more angry. Auron simply placed a hand on his cheek, thinking that this was the most amusing thing he had seen in a long time. "Wolfy huh? That a nickname for me of something?" He asked, staring at Yang.

"Yep and get use to it, since I'm gonna be calling you that every now and then." Yang said, grinning even more.

Ruby then appeared in front of Auron, before reaching for his sword. "So, what else can your sword do?" She asked, an excited look on her face. "I already know I can turn back between a sword and scythe, but can it do anything else?"

Auron simply stared at Ruby before nodding. "Actually yes, it had two other forms along with the one's that you have seen. Also both forms are my weapons gun forms." Auron said, calmly. "Would you like to see them?"

"YES!" Ruby shouted.

Yang then pulled Ruby back by her hood. "Sorry about that, like I said before, Ruby's a weapon nut." Yang said, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, pouting at her sister.

Auron simply laughed before grabbing his sword handle and bringing it forward. He then closed his eyes and the sword let out a bright red glow that cause everyone minus Auron and Sky to cover their eyes. A few seconds later the light died down and Team RWBY opened their eyes again, with all the girls seeing some kind of gun in Auron hands. It seemed to be a hybrid of a Assault Rifle that was mixed with a Sniper Rifle, as it had the body of an M4 rifle along with having a Foregrip and Burst mode trigger, but had a very long barrel, along with a octagon shape with an zoom setting and a bipod. Just like in it's sword form, the weapon itself seemed to be taller then Auron as least by a foot.

Ruby then gained stars in her eyes before she zoomed towards Auron and stopped in front of him, staring at the weapon is his hands. "A hybrid Assault/Sniper Rifle that is a combination of a Assault Rifle that has elements of a Anti-material Sniper Rifle feature in it's design!" She exclaimed, before making an attempt to grab the weapon. "Ruby want!"

Auron simply moved the weapon and himself out of Ruby way, causing the young girl to fall to the ground face first. "Ow." Ruby groaned.

"Sorry, but I can't exactly let you hold my weapon. Just like my sword, this weapon is very heavy and I don't think you can lift." Auron said, placing the gun over his shoulders.

"Aww." Ruby said, standing up with a pout. "Come on please?"

Auron simply shook his head. "Nope." He said, simply walking towards the wall on the right side of the room.

Auron then sat down Indian style with his back against the wall, placing his gun down beside him before he then crossed his arms and then closing his left eye. Sky walked over to Auron before laying down on the boy's lap and closing his eyes. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake simply looked at the two as they appeared asleep, as they heard soft breathing coming from the two. "Man, they sleep like sloths!" Yang said, impressed.

Ruby attention then turn to Auron weapon, which was resting on the ground besides him before turning towards her teammates. "Knows our chance!" Ruby whispered, smiling mischievously.

"Why are you whispering?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you mean, 'knows our chance'?"

"He's sleeping, so now we can take a better look at his weapon!" Ruby exclaimed, walking quietly towards Auron's weapon.

"Ruby, I don't think that's a good idea." Blake said, a concerned look on her face.

As Ruby continued walking towards Auron slowly and quietly, Yang had deicide that it was taking to long before she stood up from her bed and walked past Ruby towards Auron. "Oh quit being a bunch of babies. He's asleep, so he won't even notice if we touch his weapon."

"Yang wait!" The girls whispered.

Yang simply ignored her teammates and bent down to grab Auron gun when suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist just as she was about to touch the weapon. Yang then heard the other gasp, before she turned around to see Auron facing her with his left eye open and a smirk on his face. "Wouldn't notice what?" He asked, his smirk turning slightly malevolent.

 _"This can't be good."_ Yang thought, in fear.

 **(Fifteen seconds later)**

Ruby, Weiss and Blake where all on the ground clutching their stomachs as they where laughing hysterically, with Ruby laying on her stomach while Weiss and Blake where laying on their backs, while Auron simply had a same smirk on his face just a bit ago as he looked at Yang, who was tied up in a rope he had in his backpack and was dangling from the celling.

"Auron let go right now, and I promise I will only kill you a little!" Yang shouted, her face red from both anger and blood flowing into it.

Auron simply chuckled. "Sorry Yang, If I did that you would try to kill me and though I'm confident enough that I could dodge your attacks, I don't want the school to be destroyed before I start here. So I'll just let you _Yang_ -around for awhile." Auron said, the smirk on his face growing even more.

The result of Auron joke was Ruby, Weiss and Blake laughing even harder while Yang was glaring at the three in rage. "Oh come on! I make puns all the time and you never laugh, and now a guy we've only known for a day makes one and you laugh?! What kind of cruel, twisted world is this?!" Yang shouted, flailing around in the ropes.

"T-The irony I-is to sweet!" Ruby said, in between laughs.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. "You traitor!"

After 4 minutes had passed, Ruby, Weiss and Blake had finally stopped laughing and where now sitting on their beds with smiles on their faces, all of them looking up at Yang; who was looking at them with an enrage expression on her face. "Come on guys, get me down from here, this isn't funny!" Yang said, as she continued to flail around in bounds.

"Well, Auron what do you think?" Ruby asked, turning to the Spiky haired man.

Auron simply shrug his shoulder. "You can let her down if you want, but if she try's to take my sword without my permission, I will leave her tied up hanging upside down outside in the school in nothing her but her underwear." Auron said, retaining his devious smirk.

Yang paled when she heard Auron threat, and sensed that he was completely serious about making said threat a reality if he wanted to. "Okay, okay I won't touch your Sword without asking! Now get me down from here, please!" She said, as she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

Ruby then pulled out Crescent Rose and cut the rope, causing Yang to fall down to the ground on her back. "Remind me, never to piss you off Wolfy." Yang said, looking at Auron as she shakily stood up.

"Oh trust me, you aren't even closed to pissing me off. It's more like you just annoyed me a little." Auron said, sitting back down against the wall. "But I admire you curiosity, so here."

Auron then pulled the magazine out from inside his gun before tossing it to Ruby. The young girl caught the magazine in her hands, and notice that it was a bit heavy, not as much as entire weapon but still a heavy. "Does all your weapon parts weigh a lot?" Ruby asked.

"Do you eating anything but cookies and strawberries, because your scent is mostly made up of those two things, along with a hint of rose petals." Auron said, raising an eyebrow. "Also, to answer your question, yes all my stuff has some weight on it."

Ruby simply looked away from Auron, while Yang snickered. "Payback rules." She muttered.

Auron then stood up before walking towards Ruby, reaching his hand out and pulling a bullet out form inside the magazine that was covered in a thin layer of red dust. ".50 BMG bullet coated with a thin layer of red dust, with said bullet also my own personal creation of red dust mixed with some yellow and brown dust to give it more power." Auron said, before handing the bullet to Ruby.

"Cool." Ruby said, holding the bullet towards her face.

Weiss then walked towards Auron. "So you know how to create mix different kinds of dust with one another?" She questioned.

"Yeah, one of my brother taught me how to do it." Auron exclaimed, before taking the bullet and magazine from Ruby.

He then placed the bullet back into the magazine, before walking into back to gun and picking it up, putting the magazine back inside of it. He gun glowed red before it reverted back into it's sword form. Auron then whistled as he placed the sword behind his back, with Sky's eyes opening before he walked over towards Auron. "Anyways, I need to ask Ozpin something, so be back later." Auron said, opening the door and walking out the room with Sky following.

Team RWBY simply watched as Auron closed the door behind him. "I like him." Ruby said, still smiling.

"Same." Yang said.

"He is interesting." Weiss muttered.

"As well as mysterious." Blake.

All the girls then decided to get ready for sleep as it was getting late, though as she changed into her pajama's; Ruby mind found itself going back to something Auron had told them a bit earlier. _"I'm not a Faunus. At least not in the normal way."_ She thought, repeating his words in her mind. _"What did he mean by that anyways?"_

 **(Ozpin office)**

Ozpin could be standing in front of the large window inside of his office, looking out of it with his coffee mug in his hand. He then heard the elevator door in his office open, but did not turn around as he already knew who it was. "What can I help you with, mister Kasai?" He asked, drinking from his mug.

Auron and Sky walked out of the elevator, with the former wearing a neutral look on his face. "Well something just occurred to me." He said, stopping in front of Ozpin desk.

"And what might that be?" Ozpin asked, turning around to face Auron.

"I hear a rumor that Summer Rose is here in Beacon academy from a someone in Vale, travel through a Grimm infested forest to get here but I don't find her and instead meet her daughters and then get an invitation to join your school." Auron said, a knowing smile on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be involve in this pattern I'm seeing, right?"

Ozpin looked at Auron before a sigh escaped his lips as he smiled in defeat. "I guess Qrow was right, you are not easily fooled." He said, sitting down on his desk chair.

What Ozpin said caught Auron a bit off guard. "Qrow huh? I should have known he was involved in this." Auron said, placing a hand on his head. "I'm guessing he told you everything I told him huh?"

Ozpin nodded. "You are correct, that also includes Sky ability to talk." He said, looking at the wolf.

Sky gained an annoyed expression on his face. "Damn it Qrow." He muttered.

"When I see that old man, I'm gonna take that sword of his and shove it down his throat!" Auron said, a pissed off expression on his face.

 **(In some forest far from Beacon)**

A man with graying hair could be seen walking through a forest when suddenly, he felt a cold chill go down his spin. A smirk then appeared on his face. "Looks like the kid made it, better watch my back." He said, before he continued walking.

 **(Back in Ozpin Office)**

"Now, now. I understand what Qrow did was wrong, but I'm actually glad he told me about you." Ozpin said, folding his hands.

That made Auron and Sky raise an eyebrow. "Why's that?" Sky asked, a bit interested.

"When Qrow told me about you and your brothers, he spoke of all of you in a very respectful way which is something that truly surprised me. Anyone that has manage to gain Qrow respect is someone I wanted to meet, which is way I wanted to meet you and have you join Beacon." Ozpin said, before leaning forward. "But first, I would like to get to know you better and about your abilities if that's alright?"

Auron and Sky looked at each other before shrugging, with both taking a seat on the floor as they looked at Ozpin. "Hope you got time to spare Gramps." Auron said, before raising his right arm and opening his right eye. "Cause this is gonna take awhile."

 **(Morning: Team RWBY room)**

All four members of Team RWBY could be seen sleeping peacefully on their beds as the light from the sun entered the room. Ruby was then awoken from her sleep when she felt a gentle breeze hit her in the face, which caused her to stir. With a quite groan, the young girl sat up from her bed while removing her sleep mask and opening her eyes. "Man, I had the weirdest dream." Ruby muttered, placing a hand on her head.

"Oh really, what was it about?" Ruby then heard a voice coming from below her and looked down to see Auron look at her, with the girl gaining a shocked expression on her face while the boy simply smiled. "Morning." Auron said, simply.

"A-Auron!" Ruby exclaimed, nearly shouting as she blushed in embarrassment.

Ruby then looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:30, meaning that classes didn't start for at least another 2 and half hours. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked, quietly.

Ruby then notice that Auron was sitting on the window sill while resting his back against one of the walls, Sky sleeping on the ground besides him. She also notice that his sword was resting against his shoulder and that the window was opened, which was the reason the wind work her up. Auron turned his attention from Ruby to the outside, looking towards the raising sun. "Just wanted to see the Sunrise." He said, in a quite tone. "Care to join me?"

Ruby nodded and got out of her bed quietly so that she wouldn't wake her teammates. Auron moved his legs so that they where hanging outside the window, with Ruby sitting down on the free space before bring her legs up and resting her head on her knees. The two simply sat their in silence, simply staring out the window as the sun continue to slowly rise up from the horizon. "It wasn't a dream." Ruby said, breaking the silence. "My mom is alive."

Auron turned to Ruby and saw that she had tears traveling down her face, though he could also see the happy smile that was also on her face. "Auron... thank you." She said, turning to the crimson haired boy.

Auron simply stared at Ruby before turning his head back towards the outside. "What for? I haven't done anything." He said, closing his eye.

"Yes you did, you showed me and Yang that our mom is alive. I can't think of anyway on how I can repay you for showing us that." Ruby said, still staring at Auron.

Auron simply shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. "That isn't necessary. Your mother saved my life, so helping her daughter see that she is still alive is the least I can do." Auron said, opening both his eyes.

Auron then reached his right hand out towards the sun, before turning it into a fist. "I won't stop until I find your mother Ruby, as it is the only way I can ever repay my debt to her." Auron said, turning to the girl. "I also look forward in working with you to find her, which hopefully won't be long."

Ruby nodded, as she wiped the tears off her face. "Yeah. I'll do everything I can to help!" She said, smiling even more.

Auron chuckled, before rising his right fist and holding it out towards Ruby. "I'll hold you that." He said, his smile turning into a smirk.

Ruby then gained a smirk of her own before raising her left fist and placing it against Auron fist. "Gotcha." She said.

The two then pulled their fist away from one another but continued to stare at each other, neither understanding why they where doing so. Another gentle breeze then entered the room from the window, which caused Ruby to wrap her arms around herself and shiver slightly. "Cold?" Auron asked.

"A little." Ruby answered.

Auron then raised his right hand up before suddenly, a small fire appeared on the palm of his hand. "Here, take it." He said, holding the small fire out towards Ruby.

Ruby looked at Auron as if he where crazy. "Are you trying to set me on fire?" She asked.

Auron simply laughed. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." He said, still holding out the fire. "Trust me."

Ruby looked at Auron eyes and for some reason, it made her feel like she could trust his words. She then began to lifted her hands out towards Auron and the spiky haired boy placed the small flame in her hands. Ruby, who had been expecting the fire to burn her hands, was amazed when she saw flame floating in her hands and was not hurting her. She could also feel warmth coming from the flame entering her body as she brought it closer to her body. "It feels like, a small heartbeat." She said, staring at the fire.

"That's my Semblance, the ability to control, manipulate and generate fire or in simple terms, Pyrokinesis." Auron said, softly. "I controlling the flame so that it will not harm you, but simply bring warmth and comfort to you."

"Wow." Ruby said, as she brought the flame to her face.

The two then continued to sit there in peaceful silence, simply enjoying company as the sun continued to rise up into the sky. Ruby felt herself falling back to sleep as her eye lids began to grow heavy until they finally closed. The small flames in her hand disappeared as her arms fell to her side, and she began to softly snore. Auron looked towards Ruby before he stood up and grabbed his sword and placed it on his back. He then pet Sky on the head and the wolf looked up at him before standing up. The two then walked towards the door quietly and Auron opened before he and Sky walked through it into the hallway, with the crimson haired boy looking at Ruby again before closing the door behind him.

"Any reason why you woke me up this early?" Sky asked, staring up at Auron.

Auron nodded before he grabbed the wolf by his tail. "Yep, we're going to take a bath now." Auron said, smirking.

Sky eyes widen before he began to claw at the floor as Auron dragged him towards the showers, with the wolf protesting that he didn't want to shower and the crimson haired boy simply ignoring his companion.

 **(1 and half hours later)**

Yang began to waken from her sleep as she felt the sunlight hitting her eyes, much to her annoyance. The busty blond sat up from her bed and let out a yawn as she looked towards Ruby bed, only to see that her sister was not on her bed but was sleeping on the window sill with the window opened. _"Ruby?"_ Yang thought, wondering why her sister was sleeping their instead of on her bed.

Yang got out of her bed and walked over to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. "Ruby, wake up." Yang said.

Ruby let out a groan before her eyes opened, her vison a bit blurry but was able to make out her sister face. "Yang?" Ruby said, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"You tell me. Why are you sleeping on the window sill with the window opened?" Yang asked, staring at her sister.

"I woke up earlier and I was talking with Auron about... what a minute." Ruby said, looking around. "Where is he? He was sitting on the window sill with me and where is Sky?"

"Auron? I haven't seen him since yesterday when he left to talk with professor Ozpin." Yang answered, confused. "Maybe he left when you fell back to sleep and took Sky with him."

"Yeah maybe." Ruby said, a small blush appearing on her face. "I hope he's okay."

Yang notice the blush appear on Ruby, and a teasing smirk then grew onto her face. "Oh I see. You're worried about him because you like him huh?" She questioned, smirking even more.

Ruby blush grew larger from embarrassment as she stared at her sister in shock. "N-NO! That isn't the reason at all!" Ruby said, waving her hands around. "It's just he's trying to help us find mom and I wanted to thank Auron for that!"

"Oh really, then I recommend you wear something that shows a bit more skin. I'm sure Auron will definitely appreciate that." Yang said.

Ruby face turned entirely beet red before she glared at her sister and tackled her to the floor, with the two rolling around trying to overpower one another. Their little fight then caused Weiss and Blake to wake up, with both girls watching as Ruby was shoving pillow into Yang face while the blond was trying to get Ruby off her.

"What on earth, are you two doing?" Weiss asked.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to kill Yang is all." Ruby said, pushing the pillow into Yang face harder.

Eventually Blake and Weiss pulled Ruby of Yang and while the black and red haired girl was still glaring at her sister, the blond still wore her smirk on her face. They all then heard the door to their room opened and turned to see who it was, only to blush when they saw Auron walk in with only his pants on, his black bandages around his right arm and his sword on his back, giving all the girls a clear view of his muscular torso and his abs. Sky then walked into the room, a bit wet and annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh come on you big baby, it wasn't that bad." Auron said, leaning against the open doorframe.

Sky simply growled lowly and Auron simply shook his head, noting understand why his friend was so upset over a simply bath. He then turned around to see Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake staring at him with the massive blushes on their face. "Yo." He said, simply. "Glad to see you're all awake."

"Um, nice to see you too." Yang said, still staring at Auron.

Auron simply stared at the four before he simply closed his eyes and was about to walk out the room before a thought ran through his head. "Oh yeah. Gramps wanted me to tell you that you'll be showing me around the school grounds, so I'll waiting down stairs alright." Auron said.

Before the girls cloud replay, Auron and Sky walked out the room and closed the door behind them. All the girls stood their in silence before Yang looked at Ruby. "Well Ruby, seems like you chose someone really interesting to be your boyfriend." She said, smiling.

Yang then received multiple pillows to her face that where curtesy of her little sister, while Weiss and Blake simply watched as they began fighting again.

 **(10 minutes later)**

Team RWBY walked out of the dormitory, all four girls wearing their uniforms and looking for Auron. "Where is he, he said he would be waiting outside." Ruby said, before turning to Yang who was about to say something. "Yang if you make another comment about him being my boyfriend, I'm going to cut all your hair off!"

Yang then stared at Ruby in horror before placing her hands protectively on her hair, knowing her little sister threats where valid. All four girls then hear a whistle and turned to see Auron and Sky leaning on the wall of the dormitory and few feet away from them. They all saw that Auron was wearing is usual outfit and had his sword on his back, with the only difference being that his headband was know tied around his right hand rather then on his forehead.

"Finally." Auron said, as he and Sky walked over to Team RWBY. "You guys where taking forever."

"Excuse me. We only took 10 minutes to get dress and come down here." Weiss said, placing her hands on her hips.

Auron simply shrug, before placing his left hand on his sword handle. "Whatever. Anyways, is their anyplace around here where I can fight something?" Auron said, a cocky smirk on his face. "I've been itching for a good battle."

The sound of a growling stomach was then heard coming from Auron, which cause the crimson haired boy to chuckle. "But first I guess I should get something in my stomach huh?" He said, before looking around.

Team RWBY all gained a sweat drop on their heads as they stared at Auron. "Then, how about we start the tour by heading towards the cafeteria?" Blake asked.

Auron and Sky nodded and the six began to make there way towards the cafeteria, with the two males walking behind the four girls. As they walked Ruby, Yang and Blake notice that Weiss was looking at Auron from over her shoulder. "Weiss, why do you keep staring at him?" Blake asked.

"Haven't you all notice? The cuts he got on his cheek from when he fought that White Beowolf, they've disappeared entirely." Weiss said.

All three girls glanced at Auron from over their shoulders and saw Weiss was right, as their was not even a scar on Auron cheek from his battle the day before. "Well he does have a really strong Aura, maybe that's the reason." Yang said, looking at the Heiress.

"Well you're half right." Auron suddenly said, causing all the girls to let out a gasp.

They turned their heads and saw Auron placing a hand on his right arm. "It's also cause of this that I don't have a scar." He said, before pointing to the scar on the right side of his face. "Except this one of course."

"How did you hear what we where saying?" Ruby asked, confused.

Auron then pointed towards his head, with the girls noticing a pair of wolf ears on his head. "I don't need to take off my bandages to bring out my wolf features, I can bring them out and make them disappear at will." Auron said, before making his wolf ears disappear and then reappear again.

"Cool." Ruby said, before she then grabbed Auron's wolf ears and petting them.

"What is with you and grabbing my ears?" Auron asked, staring at the girl with a stoic expression.

Ruby simply giggled. "Well they look really cute on your head and they feel really soft." She said, innocently.

Auron sigh before his wolf ears glowed red and disappeared, much to Ruby disappointment. "Aw, why you do that for?" She asked, pouting.

Auron simply pointed forward and Ruby turned around to see Yang, Weiss and Blake looking at her with smirks on their faces, with Yang also holding her scroll in one hand which could only mean one thing. "Y-Yang! You're recording this?!" She shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure Dad's gonna like seeing this when I send it to him." Yang said, smiling deviously.

Ruby then began to chase Yang around the campus along with shouting out threats to cut her hair if she sent the video, while Weiss and Blake just looked at the two with the heiress faceplaming while the faunus simply shook her head. Auron simply stared at the two, before he sigh as a smile appear on his face. _"Looks like I was right, maybe joining this school won't be all that bad after all."_ Auron said, as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hoped that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. This will the last chapter I'll be posting for awhile cause i need to work on my other stories as well. Anyways I actually the development that happened as I wrote this chapter, and if you guys want I could create a character bio about Auron if you wanted to know a bit more about him, but I will still be keeping somethings secrets to that It can be a surprised later in the story. Anyways leave a review (including constructive criticism to help me improve in certain areas) and I will see you next time on Team ARVRS: Legend of The Grimm Warriors!**


End file.
